The Compromise
by Emmi.Hayes
Summary: Because that's what couples do, even them. Probably because Kayashima has a good head on his shoulders. Just some fluff. Don't like don't read.


**Notes:** I'm still looking for a beta for my Hana Kimi fics, so this is once again not beta'ed. Please feel free to point out any mistakes.

The Compromise

It started with a worry.

It was a simple feeling, but with Nakatsu nothing was ever really simple. Nakatsu's aura was so strong and bright that Kayashima didn't have to be looking directly at him to see it most of the time. When he was really passionate or, in this case, really concerned the colors would spread about the entire room and hang in the air. The normal orangey-yellow that surrounded his boyfriend was taking on darker shades now though, and Nakatsu had yet to make a move towards discussion.

"What is it, Shuichi?" Kayashima inquired as his did his homework like a good student at his desk.

Nakatsu was sprawled out on his bunk sighing pitifully. "It's just. . . I'm worried about you Taiki." Kayashima waited for him to go on and it took a while before the blonde finally whispered, "You're so thin."

It was Kayashima's turn to sigh. "I eat healthy portions and I'm not underweight, so you have no reason to worry."

"But I do!" Nakatsu wailed and turned over to bury his face into his pillow.

"I am not having this argument with you again. You know I have a high metabolism, I can't help it," Kayashima said a touch softer as he swiveled his chair around to gaze up at the other boy. He was curled up pathetically and most likely soaking his pillow with tears. Kayashima looked at Nakatsu's back with is mask of indifference for a moment more before turning back to his math. All was silent. When it finally became so oppressive he thought it would bring on a head ache Kayashima gave in, "Shuichi?"

"Mmmnf," was Nakatsu's ever elegant reply. When the smaller boy didn't respond he drew back from his damp pillow and sniffled as he watched the psychic he so gratefully called his own. Sliding down from the top bunk he shuffled over to rest his hands on Kayashima's shoulders. Taiki responded beautifully by setting his pencil down and tilting his head back. Hazel met onyx and Nakatsu crumpled first. He bent to rest his forehead against Kayashima's. "You're so slender I feel like I could break you in half. . ." He whispered with the softest sigh. "Mizuki weighs more then you I bet, and he's tiny!"

"It's muscle, he runs track."

"And Nakao probably is heavier then you too!"

"Don't tell him that, he'll stop eating all together if you do." Kayashima snorted and added, "Or he'll stress out so much he'll start eating out of frustration and, heaven forbid, he might just gain a pound or two." That got Nakatsu to chuckle. He sat down on his knees and spun the chair around so he could face Kayashima. Two slender hands reached for him and he leaned forward to meet them half way as they moved with ease through his hair. "I need you to stop freaking out over this. I'm skinny, yes, but I'm not made of glass." Nakatsu nodded reluctantly, tears pooling in his eyes once more. Kayashima leaned down to brush his lips with a chaste kiss and his eyes dried in response. Taiki was good like that.

They grew quiet again as Nakatsu rested his head on Kayashima's lap and the dark haired boy played with his hair. They stayed that way for some time before Kayashima decided he needed to go back to work if he was going to finish before Nakatsu got hungry and drug him off to get dinner. "Shuichi," he murmured gently stirring Nakatsu to sit up. Taiki smiled and fixed his bleached locks as he said, "I propose a compromise, so we don't have to keep rehashing this pointless argument." Nakatsu stayed quiet and waited for what was to come. "I promise to gain a pound - don't celebrate just yet – for every test you pass with a ninety-five percent or higher score."

Kayashima couldn't put a name to the sound that came out of his boyfriend's mouth, but at least he was cute when he pouted. Not that he would ever tell him such a truth, it would only encourage that act.

After the wailing-groaning-blubbering-yowling cacophonous noise subsided into that pout Nakatsu sniffled and his stomach growled loudly. That brought on a whole new onslaught of whining that sounded a lot like, "I'm hungry Taiki, let's go eat!"

Kayashima sighed and turned back to his desk claiming, "I'm almost done. Go clean up your face and we'll go." He couldn't help the tiny smile as he heard Nakatsu cheering as he no doubt skipped to their bathroom.

Kayashima Taiki gained three extra pounds that school year and both occupants of room 203 couldn't have been happier about that fact.


End file.
